1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly to a portable computer which includes a reliable latch mechanism.
2. General Background
Portable computers, such as laptop computers and notebook computers, have become increasingly popular for general use. Generally, a portable computer includes a cover unit, and a base unit pivotally connected with the cover unit. The cover unit is folded onto the base unit to cover the base unit when the portable computer is not in use. A latch mechanism is provided to lock the cover unit to the base unit.
As disclosed in China Patent No. 01208955.9, a portable computer includes a latch mechanism which acts to lock a cover unit to a base unit when the portable computer is not in use. The latch mechanism includes a hook for engaging the base unit, and a post movably embedded in the base unit for disengaging the hook from the base unit. An end portion of the post is exposed outside the base unit for facilitating pushing the post to disengage the hook from the base unit. However, the end portion of the post is liable to be accidentally touched resulting in undesired opening of the cover unit.
What is desired, therefore, is a portable computer which has an improved reliable latch mechanism.